


Pleasure & Pain

by Sinfulshe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulshe/pseuds/Sinfulshe
Summary: You had been living a routine and mundane lifestyle for a few years now. Honestly, it was slowly and excruciatingly driving you insane. Maybe that's why the universe decided to turn your world upside down by introducing the dark haired enigma into your life. You soon realized however...Pleasure and pain is one in the same.“Everything that blooms must whither.From those remnants, new beginnings arise.” -SinfulShe
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Silva Zoldyck/Pakunoda
Kudos: 7





	1. Calm Before The Storm

Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

This is my first ever fanfic, please educate me(don't crucify me) if I break any rules, and I will take the criticism to improve!

This story features characters from Hunter X Hunter universe and your beautiful self (Y/N=Your Name)

We are in a modern world alternate universe 

Feel free to play any songs mentioned throughout to set the mood. 

Warnings /Triggers  
NSFW  
Explicit Language  
Sexual themes  
Harassment  
Inappropriate touching 

Okay, shall we begin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FINALLY! I'm off from hades, thank goodness" you internally thought with an accompanying sigh of relief. Well, it's actually a sports bar called Uvogin's Den...but fucking close enough. 

I mean, you aren't one to boast on your attractive appearance, in fact you take more pride in your infectious personality...but whew child. The audacity of many of the men that frequented the bar was so repulsive to you, you started to question if you still liked men. Grabbing, groping, invasive eyes that you'd swear have X-ray vision, invitations to join in with them & their wives for a "fun time"...you freaking name it on a nearly daily basis. Like, who raised these people?  
You could hold your own though. You would happily cuss a disrespectful person out with the quickness when they step out of line. You would do this for yourself and your coworkers that were too afraid to speak up for themselves. 

Work has been so draining & time consuming, but worst of all, mundane. Wondering how you got to this point in life was a daily occurrence. Since when did you become a proud participant in the "rat race" like everyone you knew. Rolling your eyes at the thought as you walked to the restroom to freshen up & touch-up your make-up. 

"Thank you for sticking up for me Y/N, I really appreciated that."  
Your roommate of 6 months/co-worker that you unexpectedly had actually gotten pretty close with over the past 2 years since getting hired at the same time had come out of one of the stalls. 

"You know I don't play about you Paku!" You replied to the beautiful blonde that was now beside you washing her hands. 

One of the customers tonight had way too much to drink and seemingly a condition that depleted his damn brain cells the more intoxicated he got. Paku was bringing him a refill and clearing out the empty glasses off of his table. He decided to slide his hand underneath her cheerleader uniform skirt as he licked his crusty, moisture deprived lips, eyeing her up and down. Paku winced, rightfully so. She almost uncontrollably proceeded to take her right hand pull it back and slapped the Long Island Iced Tea intoxication out of that disrespectful imbeciles system.

He was livid. 

Started calling Paku every name in the book and claiming "this isn't how you treat your loyal customers."  
After you had finished processing what you just witnessed that seemed to happen so quickly, you stormed over there & forcefully moved Paku behind you.  
"You misogynistic dumbass, I don't know why the fuck you think you can bring your sweaty ass in here and do what you want to us, but I better never see you in here harassing her again you disgusting pig." 

He turned beet red..

"I can't believe this, who do you think you're talking to bitc-" the angry jerk was abruptly cut off by an interruption..

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE EVERYONE, PLEASE CONTINUE TO ENJOY YOUR EVENING HERE AT UVOGIN'S DEN. THE DISTURBANCE WILL BE REMOVED SHORTLY. HALF PRICED SHOTS UNTIL WE CLOSE FOR EVERYONE TONIGHT!"

Big boss Uvo makes an appearance, walking out from the back in a 1920s Stacy Adams pinstripe suit. You never understood why the man even used a mic. His voice alone overpowered Drake's smooth "Tootsie Slide" vocals that was currently playing in the bar. 

The packed establishment peeled their eyes away from the scene with you, Paku, and dirt bag and cheered & danced after the half priced shots announcement. 

Uvo's gigantic smile vanished like a short lived Kanye West smile as he redirected his attention to Mr. I can't keep my hands to myself. 

"You step one foot, no, matter of fact if you so much as fucking breathe too hard in the direction of these women and my bar...I promise you, you'll regret that you decided to find your way to your mothers egg cells to exist instead of remaining as sperm... Pay your tab, and Get Out." 

This time the man turned fire engine red and let out the most ridiculous and cliche "Gulp" as he eyed the large brick wall of a man that just threatened him. Everyone in York New city knew not to get on Uvogin's bad side. He scrambled out of his seat, pulled out enough cash to cover the bill & leave Paku a $15 tip, then briskly walked towards the exit.

Uvogin , who you called boss man Uvo causing the entire staff to follow suit, turned his attention to the both of you as he towered over.  
"Thank you ladies for all you do here, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier to stop that fiasco. Zepile came back and told me everything that was going on."

Zepile was the manager Uvo selected. He didn't command attention the way Uvo did, however he was exceptionally talented when it came to managing finances. Honestly, the half priced shots tonight aren't even going to hurt the business at all with the way Zepile keeps things running smoothly.

"S'all good boss. Sometimes I enjoy cussing out Neanderthals, keeps things interesting. But touching crosses the line..." you replied.

Paku had continued cleaning the table like nothing had happened with her impossible to comprehend expression she often sports.  
She always looked like she had secrets that should never be spoken.

Luckily you knew exactly how to butter her up & get her to spill the tea.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enters in enticing specimen & dark haired enigma...

It's starting to get just a teeny bit spicy. 

Warnings  
NSFW  
Explicit Language  
Sexual themes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uvo had given you and Paku the rest of the night off to clear your minds. He was a good boss. It was rare to see an owner as hands on as he was. That was the primary reason you continued to work there.

The time was 7:30pm , extremely early compared to normally getting out after 1:00am.  
The both of you decided to go join some fellow co-workers that had the night off as well, across the street. You both made sure to change out of your black and white cheerleader themed uniforms for Uvogin's Den into some clothes you had brought with you. This was a normal occurrence. Those cheerleader uniforms seemed to transform weak men into lecherous predators. Pitiful. 

Paku decided not to play fair tonight. She wore a simple yet sexy form fitting upper thigh length and strapless black tube dress. Her toned legs were endless , accessorized with enclosed black suede ankle boots with a 5 inch heel.

"Damn girl, looking like a Fashion Nova model or whateva!" You playfully hyped your friend up during your walk over to one of the most popular places in town for young adults. Zoldyck Lounge. 

"OOoohh I know, I'll bet you're hoping he's there tonight." You smirked as you made some possibly true claims.

Paku smiled, red lips curving upwards & shoulder length neatly trimmed blond strands framing her sultry face perfectly.

"Well, it's no use in pretending huh. Just seeing that enticing specimen of a man gives me literal goosebumps." Paku admitted. 

Last time you two were at the lounge, the owner was there. Silva Zoldyck, unff. Even you yourself was enamored by that enticing specimen as Paku called him. You could see the way Paku ogled Silva, and it was surprising. In 2 years of knowing Paku, you had never seen her look at any man in that manner. 

One of the reasons the two of you clicked was because you both had become celibate (not on purpose by any means) after your previous relationship experiences. You could find someone aesthetically pleasing, but could not turn on the "I'm so attracted to you and I want you inside of me" switch. In fact, the switch seemed to be broken. You genuinely pondered the idea of maybe falling for a woman someday. When you expressed this to Paku , you were shocked that she was in the same scenario. Usually women pitied you for not "getting some vitamin D" , and you found an understanding and a similar soul in Paku. It was refreshing.

It's now 7:37pm and as you approached the patio section where your co-workers were the melodic trance of Brent Faiyaz "Poision" grew stronger 

"Know you ride it right  
I might just die tonight  
But you know I'm still coming through baby  
I know it's bad for me  
And you know it tastes so sweet  
I think I need your abuse baby  
Girl, you do damage to me..." 

"HEYYYYY Y/N AND PAKUNODA ARE HEEERRRREE!"  
It was almost as if Shalnark, Shizuku, and Nobunaga had rehearsed that line together as they all yelled in unison.

"Heyy y'all! Ugh it feels so damn good to be off at a decent time. Where's Machi? I thought she was here." You addressed the group while issuing friendly hugs to everyone, Paku doing the same.  
"She went to the bathroom almost on the verge of tears on the phone with her annoying ass man" Shizuku replied rolling her eyes. 

"Damn, what did Hisoka do to her this time?" You discreetly asked Shizuku. To which she replied in a serious tone "I think you should hear it from her." 

"I'll be back, I'm going to look for Machi." You turned to tell Paku before finishing off with "I'll tell you if I see you know who" then winked before entering the lavish indoor section of Zoldyck Lounge. 

It was reminiscent of the Fontainebleau lobby in Miami. The lighting was more dim however, befitting for a lounge. It was a busy night as usual. Attractive women servers of all different skin tones and shapes gracefully walking around drenched in body glitter and white fancy leotards with white pumps. They looked like they could all accompany Beyoncé on stage for a dance number...and they smelled good. 

You confidently walked through the scene in your grey polyester pants set. Crop top matching hip hugging leggings, accessorized with silver wedged sandals. You too looking like you just stepped fresh out of a Fashion Nova shoot, and you knew you looked damn good. You made your way to the bathroom, only to not see Machi anywhere. 

Confused you called Machi's phone and after 3 rings, a deep seductive, breathy tone answers the call.

"Machi ...can't speak right now...She's.. Mmmm..yeeess..that's a good girl...just like that Mmmm...Oh, I'm terribly sorry, she's busy with me in the parking lot right now. You can come watch the show if you'd like.." click 

What the fuck...

You sat your phone on a dry part of the bathroom sink and just stared in confusion at your reflection in the mirror. Almost expecting your mirror self to join in with you to wonder what was going on.  
It was no mystery though. Machi was dickmotized by that man, so he could do no wrong. Or rather, he could do wrong & just fuck it all away. Next thing you know Machi will be smiling like a kid at Disney like nothing ever happened.

"Whatever." You thought aloud before exiting the bathroom to head back to the patio where everyone was. 

"Fuck, I left my phone." You realized and quickly turned back around to go retrieve it before any dishonest individual had the chance to swipe it.

"Thank goodness." It was still there on the sink. You resumed your mission to join up with Paku & everyone and get nice and comfortably tipsy, never sloppily. 

"Well, thank you for the runway show beautiful."

Huh?

You turned towards the booths you walked passed to your left in search of the owner of the distinctive and overwhelmingly confident voice that just addressed you. 

Target located. 

Pools of grey for eyes, slicked back jet black tresses long enough to cover his neck. A dangerously alluring face decorated with a subtle smirk and a...  
a...cross tattoo on his forehead??

"Uh, I just , uhh left my phone and, yeah..had to go back and get it." a nervous chuckle escaped with those jumbled words from you.

Fuck. You usually know what to say when to say it, and how to say it...but this unknown attractive stranger actually managed to catch you off guard. 

You looked briefly to the person sitting next to him and, there must have been some buy one get one sale on catch Y/N off guard tonight because...whew!

You smiled and continued your elegant strut towards the patio, trying your best not to expose your out of wack nerves to the two Adonis like men at the table. 

Til you got to Paku.

"GIRL" You said to her as you clenched your chest as if you were about to have a heart attack. 

Paku was already 2 1/2 drinks in and visibly more relaxed than her usual demeanor. 

"What?!" She asked after the one word accompanied by such a dramatic display. 

"Let me sit my ass down...I need a damn drink." You thought aloud.

"You Good?" Shalnark shouted to you from the other side of the table they were all inhabiting. Smiling from ear to ear as he did so.

"I'll be better after I have a few drinks" You replied. 

Why did you feel so ... unhinged and tingly inside. What the hell. 

Shizuku poured from the half full margarita pitcher they had at the table into a clean glass and handed it to you before asking "Is Machi okay?" 

You had forgotten all about the situation with Machi. Before you could even respond, enters in Hisoka walking into the patio section with Machi by his side. She was fixing her disheveled pink hair and buttoning the last 2 buttons on her tan collared polo shirt. She paired it with a jean miniskirt and tan colored thong sandals. Hisoka wore a salmon colored sweatsuit with burgundy Jordan Aerospace sneakers. He also proudly sported the most devious grin you ever did see. He worked at Zoldyck Lounge as a bartender, but obviously had the night off. He and Machi met about 3 months ago here and their bad romance flourished quickly. 

"I thought you were going to take me up on my offer for the free show." Hisoka turned his attention to you and stated. Eyebrows raised as if he was genuinely concerned. 

"I have easy access to X-Rated sites and very specific categories I prefer, but thanks for the offer." You replied calmly. You were able to calm your nerves and was back in control of your mind and body at the present moment.

"Aww, I see. I've come to learn that it's nothing like seeing a live show up close and personal. Especially when you're so...deprived of pleasure yourself." Hisoka retorted.

"Machi, please get your man because I'm not about to do this..." you closed your eyes and sternly stated as you suppressed the urge to to go off on Hisoka. 

Everyone at the table laughed in unison at the exchange. Then went back to their conversation with one another as the toxic couple sat down and joined in. 

"I was only trying to help." Hisoka just had to get the last word in. Machi tugged on his arm and whispered to him to stop it. 

You ignored the blatant taunts from the mischievous red head. Chugged down your first margarita and nicely asked Machi for a refill. This one you would sip.

"Y/N !! What happened earlier??"  
Paku captured your attention and suddenly reminded you of the encounter that took place. 

"Oh yeah...girl, well firstly your enticing specimen is here."  
Paku couldn't stop the smirk that plastered onto her face at the news.  
"and... I don't know, I think I've found my own enticing specimen to dissect...maybe."

Paku's eyes widened and her smirk evolved to a full fledged pearly whites revealing smile.  
She's also never seen you interested in any man since you've known each other. So even though it was a very small development, for you, it was a huge discovery. 

"WHO, WHERE IS HE?" She shouted. 

"Shhhh, SHUSH. It's probably not a big deal anyway." You responded. 

Paku pouted at the lack of a confession she got from you.  
Then...she noticed a brief look of shock on your face before you looked down at your phone and literally went to your settings to toggle the brightness. It was obvious you were attempting to look as if you were busy doing something.

Paku turned around to see not one, but two attention commanding men. Both severely attractive in their own special ways. Silva, and this other dark haired man with an athletic slender build. A black form fitting V-neck,dark blue fitted jeans that hung slightly low on his hips, and black low top converse sneakers cloaked the dark haired enigma. 

Even though the tall and muscular man with flowing silverish blonde tresses was clothed in a black Versace wool suit & Versace Medusa loafers...somehow the stranger still stood out standing next to him in his less impressive attire.

The man really does make the clothes, huh.

Who was he?

The two exchanged words before performing a casual dap as if they were long time friends. Silva turned and made his way towards the table everyone was sitting at.

Paku's heartbeat just had to be audible in this moment. 

"I trust that everything is to your liking tonight everyone?" Words deliciously served with a warm smile as he looked around at everyone at the table, but making sure to lock eyes with Paku. 

She was speechless, those ocean blue orbs seemingly staring into her deepest desires and knocking the wind out of her simultaneously. 

"Everything is absolutely divine Mr. Zoldyck." You intervened after observing how flustered Paku was. Everyone else at the table agreed, smiling and thanking the owner of the establishment. 

You lightly nudged Paku's leg with yours under the table and mouthed "pull yourself together NOW!" 

Paku closed her eyes, took a deep breath, looked at you with her sultry eyes, smiled, and mouthed "Thank you" back to you. 

"Actually, Mr. Zoldyck, there was something that I was hoping I could get your help with."

Paku was back, and you were enjoying this exchange like you were watching a new excitingly sexy romance movie.

"Please, call me Silva. And I'm sorry, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Silva not dropping the ball and keeping this exchange in motion.

"Okay, Silva. And it's Pakunoda." 

The descendant of a Greek God (he just had to be) said her name slowly as if he was savoring it in his mouth..  
"P a k u n o d a... hmm, how ravishing. Well, Pakunoda, what can I assist you with?" 

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd prefer to discuss in private." Paku's sensual tonality visibly enticed Silva.  
He raised an eyebrow, and the left corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile. He extended his arm towards Paku and awaited her hand. 

She complied and placed her soft, french manicured hand in Silva's much larger palm. 

"We can discuss in my VIP section inside if that suffices for you... Pakunoda.” 

Paku stood up out of her seat as Silva assisted her with that lethal arm of his. Revealing those glorious legs and that beautifully proportioned shape of hers. 

You got butterflies just from watching them and you could feel the seductive tension in the air. You could not wait to hear all about whatever enchanting experience Paku was about to have with her enticing specimen. 

As they walked off, Paku looked back and winked at you before disappearing inside the lounge with her beau. 

You turned to Hisoka just for the hell of it.  
"Are y'all doing okay?" You asked in his and Machi's direction. 

Machi smiled and nodded, Hisoka looked a little confused and responded "Yes, we are doing absolutely-" 

"Now THAT'S a pair that I would want to watch , and maybe even join with." You cut Hisoka off and pointed to the area that Paku and Silva was just in. 

He began to say something crude surely but...you couldn't hear him.

When...why... that, that dark haired enigma from before. He was right over there. Exchanging words with Nobunaga and Shalnark.

What got really strange was when they all looked over at you. What the hell is going on?

With what happened next, you weren't sure how much longer you could maintain control of your body and mind. Shit, who were you kidding. You already lost it. 

There was that unhinged tingly feeling again.

He was now looking directly at you and walking towards you. You swear it was in slow motion. The music playing seemed to match tonight's mood.

"When we" by Tank filled the vicinity & seemingly encouraged every couple within ear shot to all collectively participate in naughty public displays of affection. Hisoka and Machi were damn near having sex next to you. Your attention was commanded by something else though.

"I like it when you lose it  
I like it when you go there  
I like the way you use it  
I like that you don't play fair  
Recipe for a disaster  
When I'm just try'na take my time  
Stroke is gettin' deep and faster  
You're screamin' like I'm outta line" 

Oh goodness this was not helpful in any way shape or form. You wondered why the universe decided to disrupt your natural order tonight. However, you were tired of the mundane.

"You can't just put on a runway show for me and not expect me to come and say anything, love." There was that overwhelming confidence again , that dangerously alluring aura.  
Damn.   
But you just had to be difficult, even in the presence of such a beautiful creature. 

"Funny, I don't remember putting on a "show" for anyone. Especially someone I didn't even know existed til a moment ago." Insert sarcastic smile here. Your specialty. 

The dark haired enigma didn't immediately reply. He sat down in front of you in Paku's former seat. His eyes had to be breaking several laws. They were invading your privacy and seemed to be analyzing you intently. 

He placed his hand on his chin in an inquisitive manner. Never peeling his eyes from you. 

"I make you nervous don't I?" 

He read you like a fortune teller. 

You swore your heart stopped for a moment.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything right now." He stood back up and leaned down placing his lips dangerously close to your ear. 

"Just make sure you text me when you're free." 

He grabbed your phone off the table with his left hand, place the fingers on his right hand under your chin and raised your head.  
After using your face to unlock your phone he comfortably entered his number in it and handed it back to you. Then he ended your all too brief encounter with  
"I'll see you later, love." and walked away as if he knew you wouldn't be able to resist his premonition.

So, his name is...Chrollo.  
His eyes, they penetrated way beneath your skin.  
That was unnerving, and intriguing.


	3. It’s All In The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakunoda and Silva Zoldyck have an intense session in the the extravagant VIP room.

This one will be a quick one , sorta from Paku's POV.  
I want to have some fun with her and Silva...but don't worry, you and Chrollo will be worth the wait. I promise ;) 

Here is where we start getting down. and. dirty. Read at your own risk! 

I'm expressing a lot of built up frustration in this.

Warning/Triggers  
NSFW  
SMUT  
Explicit Language  
Sexual Themes  
Violence  
Dom/Sub  
Crying  
Name calling  
Spitting  
Choking 

Wheww, here we go...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was about to happen with this beautiful man I called my enticing specimen?"

Paku pondered as she followed Silva through the lounge he owned. Stopping periodically as he addressed trivial matters with his employees.  
She felt kind of bad leaving Y/N at the table, especially after Hisoka was being a complete asshat to her tonight for some reason.  
But when Y/N encouraged her to pull herself together, she knew her friend of 2 years was all in favor of her getting better acquainted with the intoxicating man she continued to follow. Paku would have regretted missing out on it too. Y/N knew her all too well. 

"Illumi, Can I get a double Rumchata on the rocks and a single fireball shot for the lady."

Silva's demanding yet charming voice commanded yet another attractive man behind the bar with long silky black hair many women would envy.  
"Coming right up dad"

"Dad?!" Paku Internally questioned. I mean, she knew that Silva was almost double her age. That's one of the things that had drawn her to him. Boys in their 20's no longer interested Paku. Everything about the mature , confident, charming, well composed hunk of man acted as a flame, and she the ignorant moth. 

So caught up at the realization he had a son, Paku nearly didn't catch on to the fact that Silva knew her drink preference. She didn't order it tonight since the table had margarita pitchers...so how on earth did he know?

Illumi handed the drinks over to Silva who grabbed them and parted ways with his son after informing him "You're in charge tonight, make sure everything runs smoothly." 

"When have I ever failed you? Of course I will dad." Illumi responded while multitasking making several drinks simultaneously.  
"I'm just helping the bartenders get caught up and I'll be walking around making sure the customers are all satisfied."

"That's my boy" the elder Zoldyck shouted back as they had already continued their journey to his VIP section.  
They finally made it to a back area that Paku never even knew existed. Oversized locked gold doors were before them. Silva easily held the rumchata and fireball in his left hand and used his right hand to grab a set of keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the golden doors and opened them.

"After you, beautiful." He gestured for Paku to grace the immaculate room with her presence first.  
The back of the room was entirely windows that showcased the moonlit lake behind the lounge.  
There was an extravagant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A few gold colored chaises decorated with silver pillows and throws. Decorative glass tables accompanied each chaise.  
In the middle of this room seemingly fit for royalty was a 10 person jacuzzi.  
"Make yourself comfortable." The rich bass in his voice nearly rumbled the room.  
He handed Paku the drinks.

"How did you know?" Paku filled the silence with a curious but grateful tone.

"Miss Pakunoda, I notice everything in my business.  
the good,  
the bad,  
and the ...stimulating." 

Without even realizing it, Paku licked her lips.  
She smirked, gave a sweet "thank you, Mr.Silva" and voluptuous hips swayed with her saunter to the nearest chaise. She sat down, elegantly crossed her legs and sipped on her drinks. She liked her cinnamon toast shots divided instead of combined. The fact that he paid attention to that little detail impressed Paku. Just a little. 

Silva went somewhere in the room behind Paku for a moment, & soon the silence was interrupted with the drugging vocals of Sabrina Claudio "All to you".

"Wow, he knows my favorite music too, this is getting a little...alarming" 

He still hadn't resurfaced. There seemed to be other rooms Paku was unaware of in this one, because when she turned he was no where to be found.

She just laid back and enjoyed the music.

"Desire's burning  
Your hands are sweating  
When did this room catch fire?  
Is it that good?  
My love, my flower  
Is she that good?  
Am I that good?  
We go for hours  
And it's still good  
There's no need to ask, babe  
I'll give it all to you  
Anything you ask me  
I'll give it all to you..." 

Paku started to get goosebumps. This was one of her favorite songs. Not only that, the first night she had feasted her eyes on the hot owner of Zoldyck Lounge, she couldn't resist pleasuring herself to this very song once she got home. Envisioning the irresistible man exploring every inch of her body.  
It had been so long since she was aroused by someone.

Could he have known that too?

No way...

Silva had resurfaced, however, he no longer wore his expensive suit . He switched to a black and gold Baroque Versace robe. If Paku wasn't mistaken, that's all he was wearing.

The intimidating man walked over to the chaise that was right near the windows. He sat down, legs spread enough to make Paku's imagination run rampant, but not enough to expose the goods. 

"What is it that you want from me Pakunoda?"

Damn, she wasn't expecting such a direct question from him.

"I want...you, Silva." Paku softly confessed.

"Cute, but I like details." escaped his lips and pierced Paku's ears.

How did he make her feel like a little school girl in an instant. She was the one that intimidated men, at least, until this point.

"Allow me to give you an example sweetness. I want you to crawl on all fours in this direction and place that pretty little face right here between my legs. I'll stop there for now..."

Paku's heart pounded , her goosebumps had to be permanent at this point.  
She knew what was in store for her, or at least had an idea. This was no time to act like some shy teenager. She had the man of her fantasies almost in his birthday suit right before her eyes. She wanted this.

She needed this.

She stood up confidently and just as she started to walk towards the enticing specimen, he froze time with his next words.

"Stop Miss Pakunoda. I said ...Down. On. All. Fours, and crawl over towards me til your pretty little face is in between my legs." 

Paku woman'd up after pausing nervously for what felt like forever, but in reality about 15 seconds.  
She turned to where she sat her fireball shot that was left & downed it in an instant. 

It's go time.

She smiled and listened to the command issued by the Adonis before her. 

"Yes sir.." Paku nearly moaned the words.  
She had never felt so ...powerful, and powerless simultaneously. 

She got down on all fours and obliged, nearing her sinful destination, eyes filled with intense lust. 

"That's my good girl, come here.." 

Paku then put her pretty little face between Silva's legs. Remaining on all fours and looking up into those invasive blue orbs. They looked darker in that moment to her.

Silva then clapped two times, causing every light in the room to shut off , and leaving only the luminescent moonlight to shine through.  
It was perfect. 

Silva spread his legs open enough to allow a thick, slightly curved upward , and astoundingly impressive erection to peak through.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck" Paku's inner thoughts rambled. How was she supposed to handle all of his manhood. She had never been with anyone that size before. 

"Did you not fucking hear me?"  
Silva slapped Paku just enough for it to sting, but not too hard.  
Paku was lost in her thoughts and unfortunately missed whatever his last command was.  
He had just slapped her, why was she so terrified & turned on? 

"I'll tell you once more, I want you to suck , and drench it with your saliva." 

"Yes sir" Paku was completely at his mercy.  
made yet another mistake with her next move that was about to cost her.

She had playfully licked & lightly sucked and engulfed about 4in of the 11in erection.  
Silva's beastly urges were triggered.  
That was too much of a tease that he wasn't equipped to handle tonight. 

Paku was in for a rude intrusive awakening.

Silva's voice was breathy and contained traces of malice and lustful longing.  
"Miss Pakunoda, I can't hold back anymore. So, take this like my good little whore, yeah?"

Silva grabbed two large fist fulls of Paku's hair tightly and shoved her head all the way down that beautiful curved dick. Her nose pressed firmly against his pelvis.

Paku could not hold back tears and fought an intense battle with her gag reflexes as Silva mercilessly slammed himself down her throat at a steady pace.

"Mmmm, hnng, fucking good. That's so..fucking..good Pakunoda." He wantonly expressed and he slowly filled her throat now with all his manhood. The pace of his thrusts slowed, but still remained intense. He enjoyed seeing the visible bulge he caused in that pretty little throat of hers.

He grunted loudly, sounding eerily like a predator devouring it's prey, as he yanked Paku by the hair off of his saliva drenched and red lipstick smeared dick. He couldn't allow himself to climax just yet.  
Both panted heavily attempting to catch their breath. Paku's pharynx was sore from the rigorous beating it just received.

"Did you enjoy that like a little whore Pakunoda?" He was composed, a seemingly completely different man from the beast a few moments ago. 

Paku was a beautiful mess. Hair all over the place. Mascara and eyeliner running down her face with tear tracks. Red lipstick remnants on the corners of her supple lips.  
Silva loved it. The messier, the nastier, the wetter, the better. 

"I..I did . I fucking loved it like your little fucking whore, daddy.."  
Paku just said the magic words to Silva.  
Only time will tell whether she will regret that or not.

Silva let an amused laugh erupt from his core.  
"Are you ready for me to violate the rest of you, Miss Pakunoda?" 

Paku nodded "Yes sir, please."

She was completely enjoying being so vulnerable with the man from her fantasies. 

Silva stood up, untied his robe and dropped it on the chaise.  
He looked like a sculpture that had animated and took its leave from Greece. Closest thing to perfection Paku had ever seen.  
He walked over to the windows staring outside towards the lake.  
"Come here" 

Paku obliged expeditiously and crawled over to where Silva stood.

"That's my good girl." 

Paku faced the window and could see her reflection slightly.  
Silva got down on his knees and perfectly positioned himself behind Paku.  
His expression looked demonic.  
He lifted the short dress up revealing her plump ass and a soaked black thong.  
"You really did enjoy devouring me didn't you. Take these off now."  
Silva tugged at her thong as he gave out the command. Paku was now, without question, following his every order. "Yes,daddy."

Dripping, soaking warmth awaited Silva's entrance.  
~~~  
He had been craving a good fuck since his divorce last month. His ex wife was dreadful. He hadn't desired her for years yet still remained faithful. He never imagined how perfect Pakunado would be for his beast like side that frightened his ex wife.

He needed this.  
~~~

Paku braced herself and turned back to face Silva. " It's been a while, can you, please start slow." 

He positioned his unwavering erection at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside in small increments, fulfilling Paku's request. It took immense willpower to stop himself from pushing in forcefully , not allowing the beast to takeover just yet.  
Paku moaned sensually as each inch infiltrated her insides.  
"Mmmm, Silva, ahhh, mmmm...baby, I'm ready for you to destroy me."

Barely a second after Paku finished those words, Silva was balls deep, huge hands around Paku's still clothed waist for support, and roughly pumping every last inch into her tightly clenched pussy. 

" HNNNNNNG , UUGGHHH, MMMMHHH , SO FUCKING GOOOD.." Silva wasn't able to hold back as he grunted and moaned.  
Paku screamed out like she was being attacked, in pure ecstasy, and on the verge of tears all at once.   
Silva grabbed her hair as he rearranged her guts and lifted her head to the window so she could witness the satisfyingly unholy scene for herself. 

"Look at yourself Pakunoda . Look at how fucking beautiful you are. Fucking look while you take all of me. ..."

Paku did her best, but this felt so unreal to her, she cried tears of joy as her screams filled the extravagant room. 

"Keep fucking me daddy, keep pounding me, destroy me, fucking WRECK ME SILVA."

Silva grabbed Paku's hair and lightly slammed her messy face against the window. Each pump caused her face to slam against the cold hard surface.  
Silva spit on the window then dragged Paku's face to it and rubbed it all over his saliva. His wanton grunts and Paku's maniac screaming on constant loop.  
He took his right hand instead now and carefully choked her sore throat that still hadn't recovered from the vigorous face fucking earlier. The sounds their bodies made as they collided repeatedly was absolutely obscene.  
"Silva I want your cum, daddy"

-"what did I tell you about details?"

"I want to swallow your cum, please daddy, please,please,please" 

-"Mmm I fucking love it when you beg like a good little fucking slut. 

Silva slammed into Paku a good 15 times more at a rigorous pace before feeling his body ready to explode. He pulled out of her warmth, wincing at how cold the air was in comparison, before grabbing himself with his large hand and continued to stroke himself to release. 

"C'mere baby girl"  
Paku was laying on her back, completely wrecked, staring up with her mouth wide open like a baby bird seeking nutrition. 

"I ..I'm ...I'm fucking coming baby girl"

Silva gave the finishing stroke and came on Paku's beautiful mess of a face making sure to aim most of it in her mouth. Paku swallowed every last decadent drop. She swore the enticing specimens cum was more intoxicating that any alcohol she had consumed tonight. 

They both collapsed on the floor near the mess they made on the windows. Silva positioning himself behind Paku and wrapped his left arm around her waist. 

Paku felt like she could sleep for a week.

They took in the radiance of the scene outside the windows, the lake shimmering with moonlight. Silva’s heartbeat felt comforting to Paku. It had the same effects of a lullaby calming a baby. It wasn’t long before she drifted out of consciousness.

That. Was. Incredible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was a lot longer than I expected it to be. I kinda got carried away.

I'm contemplating in the future possibly a scene where Pakunoda is more in control & dominates Silva. I feel like she deserves it. Or Silva tones the beast in him down and focuses solely on Paku's pleasure. 

Anywho, feel free to drop some feedback!


End file.
